Helms List
Helms are slot items that occupy the head slot, like rings they provide a wide array of verious benifits. Unique Helms 'Crown of Mastery' *Level 10 Helm, Unique *+2 initiative *+2 healing done *+2 thievery *+1 defense *+2 max energy *Buy Price: Not Purchasable *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Red Mist Rising(Heroic) **Army of the Night (Hard/Heroic) 'Helm of Mending' *Level 6 Helm, Unique *+3 healing done *Buy Price: 15AD / 936GP *Sell Price: 140 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Healer's Plea (Heroic) *Flavor Text: Prized by clerics, this encjanted helm bolsters healing powers. Level 10 'Circlet of Iron Will' *Level 10 Helm *+6 resist psychic *+3 Will *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Stomping Grounds (Heroic) 'Band of Premonition' *Level 10 Helm *+6 resist acid *+3 REF *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Stomping Grounds (Heroic) 'Helm of the Eagle' *Level 10 Helm *+3 Perception *+1 to ranged attack rolls *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Winged Helm' *Level 10 Helm *+1 Speed *Buy Price: 30 AD / 1560 GP *Sell Price: 234 gp *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House Level 9 'Trapmaster's Hood' *Level 9 Helm *+5 thievery *Buy Price: 25 AD/ 1404 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Ash Ridge (Heroic) Level 8 'Horned Helm' *Level 8 Helm *+1 Damage *Buy Price: 21 AD/1248gp *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Ruins of Illefarn (Heroic) **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic; Cleric) *Flavor Text: Those who've donned this helm claim to feel uncontrollable surges of anger and aggression. 'Flame-Inscribed Skullcap' *Level 8 Helm *+10 resist cold *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **An Ancient Curse (Heroic; All Classes) *Flavor Text: Flame-shaped inscriptions line the rim of this skullcap, providing warmth when needed. '+2 Circlet of Protection' *Level 8 Helm *+2 REF, +2 WILL, +2 FORT *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Red Hunt (Heroic; Wizard) *Flavor Text: This gem-studded circlet shines with a warm glow. Level 7 'Helm of Heroes' *Level 7 Helm *+1 to saving throws *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 163 GP *Known Locations: **Mere of the Dead Men (Heroic; Wizard) *Flavor Text: This finely crafted helm shines brightly without ever needing to be polished. Level 6 'Devious Hood' *Level 6 Helm *+3 Thievery *Buy Price: 15AD / 936GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Crown of Health' *Level 6 Helm *+3 resist poison *+1 FORT *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 140 GP *Known Locations: **Feeding Frenzy (Heroic, Cleric) *Flavor Text: This crown grants the wearer increased physical resilience. 'Fur-Lined Helm' *Level 6 Helm *+7 resist cold *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **An Ancient Curse (Hard;All Classes) 'Mask of the Five Senses' *Level 6 Helm *+3 perception *Buy Price: 15 AD / 936 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Sons of Alagondar (Heroic;Fighter) *Flavor Text: This mask of mysterious origin sharpens the senses when worn. 'Invigorating Band' *Level 6 Helm *+3 initiative *Buy Price: 15AD / 936GP *Sell Price: 140 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Healer's Plea (Heroic) **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic;Rogue) *Flavor Text: Those who've worn this band claim to feel a slight tingling around the temples. '+1 Circlet of Protection' *Level 6 Helm *+1 REF, +1 WILL, +1 FORT *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 140 GP *Known Locations: **Unknown *Flavor Text: This gem-studded circlet shines with a warm glow. Level 5 Level 4 'Golden Circlet of Warmth' *Level 4 Helm *+5 resist cold *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **An Ancient Curse (Normal;All Classes) Level 3 'Circlet of Healing' *Level 3 Helm *+1 healing done *Buy Price: 468 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: A simple circlet of blessed metal. 'Diadem of Acuity' *Level 3 Helm *+1 perception *Buy Price: 468 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Sons of Alagondar (Normal;Rogue) *Flavor Text: When wearing this headdress, one's senses are heightened. 'Footpad's Hood' *Level 3 Helm *+1 max thievery *Buy Price: 468 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Sons of Alagondar (Hard;Rogue) *Flavor Text: A sinister looking head cover. 'Padded Helmet' *Level 3 Helm *+1 initiative *Buy Price: 468 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: While thickly padded, this helmet funnels sound to the wearer's ears, increasing reaction time. 'Rune-Lined Skullcap' *Level 3 Helm *+1 max energy *Buy Price: 468 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: Small runes from a forgotten language are inscribed on the entire surface of this skullcap. 'Scholar's Crown' *Level 3 Helm *+3 max energy *Buy Price: 468 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: This crown of shimmering metal vibrates with a constant, subtle hum. Level 2 Level 1 Special Helms 'Pumpkin Mask' *Level 1 Helm *AC: +1 *+1 Max Health *Known Locations: **Trick or Trap (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Kobold Mask' *Level 1 Helm *REF: +1 *+3 Damage vs Kobolds *Known Locations: **Bones, Thugs and Sorcery (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Zombie Mask' *Level 1 Helm *WILL: +1 *+3 Damage vs Zombies *Known Locations **Bones, Thugs and Sorcery (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Ogre Mask' *Level 1 Helm *FORT: +1 *+3 Damage vs Ogres *Known Locations: **Bones, Thugs and Sorcery (Normal/Hard/Heroic) Category:Equipment Category:Helms Category:Armor